Un dîner presque raté
by Toxicookie
Summary: Dix pirates s'affrontent dans un combat de cuisine épique pour remporter la somme colossale de 100 euros. La lutte sera rude.
1. Introduction

Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs !

Aujourd'hui nous célébrons le lancement de l'émission « un dîner presque raté » !

Dans cette émission, les candidats devront faire de leur mieux pour satisfaire leurs convives ! Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que c'est celui qui aura la pire note qui remportera les 100€ ! Une somme colossale !

Nous allons maintenant vous présenter les équipes :

Robin et Zoro, sur le thème « qu'il fait chaud en Russie »

Arbyda et Baggy, sur le thème « tout est bon dans le McDo »

Perona et Mihawk, sur le thème « une nuit chez les zombies »

Luffy et Sanji, sur le thème « le seigneur des pirates »

Et enfin Nami et Pipo, sur le thème « British »

L'un cuisinera pendant que l'autre servira les convives !

Tout, de suite, le premier dîner, celui de Robin et Zoro. Zoro servira les invités et fera l'animation. Robin cuisinera. Leur menu :

Apéro : Дерьмо : jus de carottes et petits fours à l'agneau faisandé

Entrée : Отвращение : agneau faisandé accompagné de carottes

Plat : Отвратительный : carottes et agneau faisandé

Dessert : Диарея : gâteau aux carottes avec un peu d'agneau faisandé

Animation : danse traditionnelle russe.

Ça promet d'être intéressant!


	2. Qu'il fait chaud en Russie

Mihawk arriva chez Zoro vers 19h. Il faisait assez chaud, aussi fut-il surpris par le froid glacial qui régnait lorsque Zoro lui ouvrit la porte en chemise hawaïenne, short à fleur, et… Mais…MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CHAUSSONS ? De superbes chaussons Batman, qui clignotaient par le nez et criaient Batman quand on marchait avec !

Z « ah, Mihawk. Viens, je vais te montrer le salon. »

M « d'accord. »

Batman ! Batman !

M « dis moi, Zoro, il fait combien dans ton appart ? »

Z « moins 15 ! C'est pour ça que notre dîner s'appelle « qu'il fait chaud en Russie » ! »

M « et vous pouvez pas allumer les radiateurs ? »

Z « hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux allumer les radiateurs par cette chaleur ? hahaha ! »

Batman ! Batman ! En arrivant dans le salon, Mihawk trouva trois autres glaçons, euh, garçons, Pipo, Luffy et Baggy, tous à moitié morts de froid. Zoro apporta des verres.

Z « vous allez goûter au célèbre Дерьмо ! »

B « c'est quoi ? »

Z « du jus de carottes et des petits fours à l'agneau faisandé ! »

L « ça a l'air bon ! À l'attaque ! »

Sur ce, Luffy se jeta sur le plat de petits fours et l'englouti en une fraction de seconde top chrono.

P « bon, ça nous fera déjà ça en moins à vomir… »

Mais Zoro, effrayé par l'attaque surprise de Luffy, lança son pichet de jus de carottes qui explosa littéralement sur la table du salon, aspergeant les invités.

Z « oh, mince… bon, je vais chercher l'entrée. Installez vous ! »

Batman ! Batman !

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des assiettes contenant une bouillie marronâtre.

M « qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Z « c'est du Отвращение ! C'est de l'agneau faisandé accompagné de carottes ! »

B « bon, bah, quand il faut y aller… »

A peine Baggy eut il mis sa tête au dessus de l'assiette qu'il s'aperçut que la bouillie bougeait.

B « ça bouge nom d'un chien ! »

Z « hé, normal, c'est faisandé. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Baggy se retint de vomir juste à temps et s'aperçut que Luffy, à côté, le regardais avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

L « tu finis pas ton Отвращение ? »

B « non, pou… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Luffy s'était déjà emparé du plat et l'avait gobé, assiette comprise.

L « ENCORE ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en cuisine, Robin lisait, au milieu d'une centaine de bras poussés sur la table, qui s'activaient.

R « alors, ça se passe bien ? »

Z « super, ils ont même bouffé les assiettes avec ! »

R « ok. Emmène le Отвратительный alors. »

* * *

Batman ! Batman !

Z « mes chers amis ! Voila le plat ! Du Отвратительный ! C'est un met raffiné à base de carottes et d'agneau faisandé ! »

P « j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu… »

L « MANGER ! »

Luffy se jeta sur le plat et ouvrit une bouche digne de Moby Dick avant de se l'enfourner en grognant comme un porc.

Z « je vois que ça vous fais plaisir ! Je l'aurais parié ! Mais bon, Robin n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de préparer le dessert, alors nous allons passer immédiatement à l'animation. Allez, tous en cœur ! »

Une musique populaire russe se fit entendre et Zoro croisa les bras et bâtit des jambes comme un fou avec une camisole de force.

Batman ! Batman ! Batman ! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…. CHBAM !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Zoro avait lancé son chausson en dansant et explosé la vitre.

* * *

En cuisine :

Z « le dessert ! »

R « mais… mais… la vitre ? »

Z « explosée. »

R « et le chausson ? »

Z « en orbite. »

R « mais… qu'est ce que t'as fais ? »

Z « le dessert, et que ça saute ! »

* * *

Zoro revint avec la même bouillie marronâtre qu'il avait servie tout au long du repas. Tout étais pareil, mis à part que Zoro faisait la gueule et qu'on entendait plus Batman.

Z « v'la du Диарея. R'vez vous. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Luffy se jeta sur le plat, et je pense que vous imaginez bien la suite sans moi, pas vrai ?

* * *

Chers téléspectateurs et téléspectatrices, passons maintenant à la notation.

M « rien bouffé, rien vu. Zéro. »

P « il faisait froid et ça puait. Zéro. »

B « même si ça avait été bon je t'aurais mis Zéro ! Enfoiré ! »

L « je sais pas compter mais cette note là ressemble à un œuf et les œufs c'est bon alors je vais te mettre Zéro ! J'ai adoré ton dîner ! »

Ça promet ! à la semaine prochaine chers amis pour le dîner de Baggy et Arbyda , « tout est bon dans le McDo » !


	3. Tout est bon dans le McDo

Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs ! Merci de nous retrouver ce soir pour un nouvel épisode de « un dîner presque raté » ! Tout de suite, c'est au tour d'Arbyda et Baggy de ravir leurs convives ! Une petite précision sur l'émission suite à des remarques de certains téléspectateurs : seule une des personne de chaque binôme, est autorisée à se rendre aux dîners des autres. En l'occurrence, ces personnes sont, Baggy, Zoro, Mihawk, Luffy et Nami. Cela étant dit, passez un agréable moment !

* * *

Zoro sonna à la porte d'Arbyda et attendit quelques minutes. Il remarqua que la porte était ouverte et entra. Luffy, Nami et Mihawk étaient assis sur le canapé, visiblement terrorisés.

M « enfuis toi pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

Z « hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Mihawk s'évanouit, et une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Zoro. Il hurla de trouille et mis une baffe à Arbyda.

A « t'es fou ? Ce n'est que moi ! »

Z « tu m'as foutu les jetons ! »

A « et encore, t'as pas vu Baggy… il a tellement foutu les boules à ces trois là que je suis allée chercher des clous pour barricader la porte. Alors j'ai pas eu le temps de t'ouvrir. »

Elle partit en cuisine et Zoro s'assit.

Z « il ressemble à quoi Baggy ? »

N « (faisant un malaise) c'est le diaaaaable ! »

Z « Hein ? Mais leur thème c'est pas le McDo ? »

N « fuis… tu es assez fort pour ça… »

Arbyda revint soudainement, avec une bouteille de coca cola. Elle en versa à tout le monde.

A « la bouffe arrive dans quelques minutes ! Buvez ! »

Tout le monde but, quand tout à coup un bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

Baggy, déguisé en Ronald McDonald, apparut sur un scooter de livraison, en tirant une tête d'enterrement. Il roula sur les pieds de tout le monde et déposa cinq hamburgers sur la table du salon.

Z « on mange déjà ? »

A « c'est l'apéro. »

N « si c'est comme ça pendant tout le repas, je crois que je peux dire adieu à ma ligne de mannequin… »

Ils mangèrent donc les hamburgers, puis passèrent à table. Baggy, avec une tête de clown tueur, jeta des nuggets sur la table et repartit sur son scooter.

M « si après ça on prend pas 10 kilos… »

Finalement ils laissèrent tout à Luffy, enfin il serait plus juste de dire que Luffy goba les nuggets sans rien demander à personne.

Quelques minutes plus tard revint Baggy, défonçant le mur avec son scooter (il avait la flemme d'ouvrir la porte) et déposant cinq Big Mac et des frites, avant de repartir avec une tête de clown déterré.

A « bon, c'est l'heure de l'animation ! Baggy ! En scène ! »

Baggy apparut dans le trou qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il fit un sourire de clown psychopathe et s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

B « bonjour les p'tits amis ! »

Z « ça commence bien… »

B « vous connaissez des blagues ? Allez, tous en cœur ! Qu'est ce qui est rouge et qui va très vite ? »

M « … »

B « une orange retenant sa respiration ! »

N « … »

B « mince j'ai mélangé mes pense-bêtes… c'était une fraise dans une formule un ! »

L « … »

B « (faisant coucou) au revoir… »

M « une seule blague ? Et pourrie en plus! Comment t'as pu mélanger tes cartons alors que t'avais qu'une seule blague, abruti ! »

B « c'est à cause de Zoro, son dîner m'a filé la diarrhée ! Donc je me suis essuyé avec les cartons ! Du coup j'ai les devinettes mais pas les réponses… »

L « c'est le clown le plus triste que j'ai jamais vu… »

Baggy repartit, mais au dernier moment, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba par la fenêtre ouverte.

A « Appelez une ambulance ! On est au 18éme étage ! »

Z « à mon avis, c'était délibéré… »

N « ça me semblerait normal, avec la tête qu'il tirait… »

M « si on m'avait forcé à faire ses blagues, j'aurais certainement mis fin à mes jours également… »

L « requiem pour un clown… »

Pendant qu'Arbyda hurlait dans l'escargophone qu'il fallait une ambulance, les invités décidèrent de finir de manger. Quand ils virent que Luffy avait tout bouffé pendant que Baggy faisait le clown, une deuxième personne passa par la fenêtre.

Z « bon, le dessert ! »

A « IL Y A PAS DE DESSERT ! LE CLOWN… EUH, LE CUISINIER GIT EN BAS DE L'IMMEUBLE ! OK ? »

Affamés et énervés, ils finirent par rentrer chez eux… et apprirent plus tard que Baggy était tombé sur un trampoline et avait réussi à attraper un hélicoptère en rebondissant. Luffy, en revanche, n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé.

* * *

Passons maintenant à la notation ! Une note, messieurs dames ?

M « on peut pas dire que c'était réussi ! Zoro ! Euh, je veux dire, Zéro !»

Z « l'une des soirée les plus gênante de ma vie ! Zéro ! »

N « puisque Luffy est toujours porté disparut, je vais voter à sa place. Ce sera pas long de toute façon : double Zéro ! »

Ça promet ! Nous nous retrouvons donc la semaine prochaine pour le dîner de Mihawk et Perona, « Une nuit chez les zombies » !


	4. Une nuit chez les zombies

Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs ! Merci de nous retrouver ce soir pour un nouvel épisode d' « un dîner presque raté » ! Voici le dîner que vous attendez tous, celui de Perona et Mihawk, « une nuit chez les zombies » ! Mihawk servira pendant que Perona cuisinera.

* * *

Zoro arriva dans l'appartement de Mihawk. Celui-ci, déguisé en vampire, semblait l'attendre.

M « entrez, jeune visiteur ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Zoro commençais à se sentir mal (en début de soirée, génial). Il entra et rencontra Nami, Luffy et Baggy, tous très mal à l'aise, au milieu des rats morts et des toiles d'araignée.

M « HAHAHAHAHA ! » (Hurla Mihawk en surgissant derrière Zoro, qui se retint de hurler de trouille) « Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je vais vous apporter l'apéritif. »

Il revint, avec des verres et une bouteille brisée, remplie d'un liquide jaune. Il en versa à tous.

M « HAHAHAHA ! Et bien, cet apéritif s'appelle « la pisse de rat » ! HAHAHAHAHA ! »

Z « et c'est quoi en vrai ? »

M « bah, c'est pas assez clair ? »

(Après avoir tout jeté derrière le canapé dès que Mihawk a eu le dos tourné)

N « qu'est ce qu'on fais, maintenant ? »

M « nous allons passer directement à l'animation. Descendons au parc ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en cuisine, Perona parlait avec Kumacy.

P « mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ? »

K « bonne question. »

P « bon, les fantômes, ça va être à vous! Allez au parc cet effrayez ces quatre abrutis! Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le « lac d'arsenic » ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au parc, en pleine nuit, au milieu des arbres menaçants :

M « les règles sont simples. Prenez chacun une batte. »

(Tous les quatre prennent une batte)

M « vous allez devoir vous battre contre les fantômes du parc. Celui qui aura le plus de fantômes aura gagné. Je vous laisse vous amuser ! HAHAHAHAHA ! (j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est un rire à vous glacer le sang, mais je pense que vous l'aurez compris) »

Mihawk les laissa seul au milieu du parc.

Z « bon, unissons nos forces si nous voulons en sortir vivants. »

(Ils se mettent à avancer)

N « un fantôme ! »

(Nami se barre)

Z « ooh, je sens que ça va être une longue, longue, très longue animation… »

* * *

M « bon, totalisons les points. Nami n'a eu aucun fantôme, car elle s'est enfuie et cachée dans les toilettes publiques. Zoro non plus car il s'est fais assommer par Luffy qui l'a pris pour un fantôme, et enfin Luffy et Baggy se sont massacrés mutuellement. Ce sont donc les fantômes qui vous ont ramenés. »

* * *

M « c'est bon, vous êtes revenus à vous ? «

Z « raaah… le cauchemar continue… »

M « merci du compliment ! Passons à table sans tarder, voulez vous, l'entrée nous attend. »

Un liquide vert où éclataient quelques bulles et dont montait une fumée nauséabonde fut versé dans les assiettes.

Z « qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

M « HAHAHAHAHA ! C'est le lac d'arsenic ! »

Z « ah… et bien, je vais passer mon tour, qu'en dites vous ? »

M « ce n'est qu'une soupe d'asperge. »

Z « bon…bah, puisqu'il faut manger » (pas rassuré pour autant)

Deux minutes plus tard, les toilettes débordaient de vomi.

Z « c'est pas possible… il a vraiment voulu nous empoisonner… »

B « rah ! Ça sort des deux côtés ! »

N « non, je veux pas voir ça… »

* * *

Plus tard, en cuisine.

P « alors, c'était comment ? »

M « ils ont adoré. La ils sont vraiment dans l'ambiance, la preuve : ils sont tout vert ! »

P « Ok. Apporte le couloir de la mort. »

* * *

M « voici le couloir de la mort ! »

Z « encore un plat sympathique… »

Mihawk prit une grosse louche et jeta une purée orange dans l'assiette des convives.

L « on va devoir le manger ou c'est pour se salir les mains avant de passer à table ? »

M « c'est de la purée poireaux/potiron/ lentilles. »

N « je savais même pas que ce genre de mélange était possible… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les toilettes étant condamnées, les convives vomissent par la fenêtre.

B « c'est impossible, on tiendra pas toute la soirée… »

* * *

M « c'est l'heure du dessert ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Z « plus qu'un plat, courage ! »

M « c'est le maléfique, l'horrifique, le diabolique… »

Z « le diabolique …? »

M « L'infernal gratin de bananes ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Sur ce, Mihawk dépose dans les assiettes un affreux, terrifique, horrifique, abominable gratin de bananes… (Toilettes et fenêtres condamnées, ils ne reste que derrière le canapé)

Z « c'est fini ! C'est fini ! Libérés ! »

N « délivrés ! »

B « je ne reviendrai plus jamais ! »

L « libéré, délivré, c'est décidé je m'en vais ! »

Ils sortirent en courant.

M « et n'y revenez pas ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

* * *

Chers téléspectateurs, voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! La notation !

Z « Mihawk, t'as beau être mon maître et le meilleur sabreur du monde, je peux pas cautionner un truc pareil ! Zéro ! »

L « même moi je pouvais pas manger ça ! Zéro ! »

B « c'est pas parce que t'es super fort que t'as le droit de torturer tout le monde ! Zéro ! »

N « Zéro ! Mettre une autre note serait un crime contre l'humanité ! »

Voila qui est fais ! Retrouvons nous dans une semaine, chers téléspectateurs, pour le dîner de Luffy et Sanji, sur le thème « le seigneur des pirates » !

* * *

 **Une petite parenthèse à présent. J'aimerais préciser qu'a part la pisse de rat, tous les plats qui vous ont été présentés ici existent bel et bien et que j'ai goûté à chacun d'entre eux :p sur ce, bon appétit !**


	5. Le seigneur des pirates

Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs ! Merci de nous retrouver ce soir pour un nouvel épisode d'« un dîner presque raté » ! Voici le dîner que vous attendez tous, celui de Luffy et Sanji, « le seigneur des pirates » ! Luffy servira pendant que Sanji cuisinera.

* * *

Zoro arriva à la maison de Luffy et la découvrit transformée en palais. Dés qu'il frappa, Luffy, déguisé en roi, ouvrit la porte.

L « vil manant, comment ose tu faire attendre l'illustre Luffy ? »

Après avoir pratiquement éborgné l'illustre Luffy, Zoro retrouva Nami, Baggy et Mihawk dans le salon.

Z « vous avez croisé l'illustre Luffy ? »

N « impossible de l'éviter… regarde un peu autour de toi… »

En regardant, on pouvait en effet apercevoir photos, tableaux et statues de Luffy un peu partout. Et ce n'était pas tout ! Toute la table était intégralement Luffysionnée ! En avant les couverts Luffy, les verres Luffy, les assiettes Luffy, les serviettes Luffy…

Ce dernier surgit de derrière le canapé.

L « chers sujets ! Nous allons maintenant passer à l'apéritif ! Ce sont des petits fours à la mode de moi ! »

Sur ce, il apporta un plateau rempli de petits fours en forme de tête de Luffy.

Z « c'est une blague ? »

L « non, c'est votre nourriture. Mais si vous n'en voulez pas… »

Sans laisser personne dire quoi que ce soit, il s'enfourna le plateau en une demi seconde.

Z « bon… »

B « si ça continue on aura rien mangé de la soirée… »

Mais déjà Luffy apportait l'entrée ! les convives passèrent à table.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en cuisine :

S « alors, ils ont aimé ? »

L « qui ça ? »

S « bah, les invités ! »

L « oups, j'ai oublié de leur donner à manger… »

* * *

(Luffy revient avec un cocard)

Luffy jeta les assiettes sur la table, remplies d'un steak en forme de tête de Luffy et se mit à sautiller comme une collégienne apprenant que Justin Bieber l'invitait à son concert privé.

L « mangez ! Vite ! »

Z « hein ? Mais pourquoi ? »

L « viiiiiiiite ! Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps ! »

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il ouvrit une bouche énorme avec laquelle il dévora la table d'un seul coup.

L « trop faim… »

Il regarda ensuite les invités avec des yeux affamés.

L « faim… »

Z « … »

L « très faim… »

N « FUYEZ POUR VOS VIES ! »

C'était trop tard. Luffy les avais gobés. Zoro se réveilla dans un endroit sombre et étouffant, qui ressemblait au vide intersidéral.

Z « où suis-je ? »

M « dans Luffy, apparemment. »

Z « vous êtes la, vous aussi ? »

B « malheureusement ! Trouvons un moyen de sortir. J'ai pas envie de me faire digérer par ce dingue ! »

Z « quelqu'un a une idée ? »

M « attendons le processus naturel… »

Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy, rassasié, partit faire…hum… sa vidange… et tira la chasse. Emportés par l'eau et les … débris de nourriture digérés, les invités traversèrent fosses septiques et égouts, avant de ressortir dans la mer.

Z « plus jamais… si quelqu'un me voit bouffer encore chez ce dingue, qu'il me tire une balle dans la tête ! »

* * *

Passons maintenant à la notation !

M « y 'a pas de notes assez basse… alors je vais mettre Zéro… »

B « Zéro aussi ! »

N « Zéro ! À peu près la note qu'il aurait eu à un test de QI ! »

Z « Zéro ! »

Très bien… à la semaine prochaine chers téléspectateurs pour le dîner de Nami et Pipo, « British » !

* * *

 **Bon, vous avez sûrement remarqué que cet épisode est plus court, c'est parce que je déménage bientôt et je n'aurais plus de temps de finir cette histoire. Les deux autres épisodes, le dîner de Nami et le Grand Final, viendront très rapidement. J'espère malgré tout que vous aimerez, même si c'est un peu bâclé :/**


	6. British

Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs ! Merci de nous retrouver ce soir pour un nouvel épisode d' « un dîner presque raté » ! Voici le dernier dîner, celui de Nami et Pipo, « British» ! Nami servira pendant que Pipo cuisinera.

* * *

Zoro frappa à la porte de Nami, qui lui ouvrit en costard cravate et chapeau haut de forme.

N « cher monsieur… »

Z « non, moi, c'est Zoro. Tu te souviens ? On était ensemble, au dernier dîner… t'a déjà oublié ? »

N « si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer… »

Zoro, étonné d'être snobé à ce point, rentra et trouva Baggy, Luffy et Mihawk, qui piquaient du nez sur le canapé.

Z « qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

B « on se fais chier. Ça se voit pas ? Nami nous a donné l'animation, c'est des échecs. Et franchement, on préfère dormir. »

Z « je comprend. »

Aussitôt, Nami réapparut, transportant des petits fours.

Z « bon, on va pouvoir goûter l'apéro. »

N « l'apéro ANGLAIS ! »

Z « euh, si tu veux… mais ces petits fours m'ont… »

N « ces petits fours ANGLAIS ! »

Z « bref, ces petits fours anglais m'ont l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire… en quoi ils sont anglais ? »

Nami sortit un monocle de sa poche, le mit et approcha son œil à 1cm de celui de Zoro.

N « tu oses dire qu'ils sont pas anglais ? »

Z « mais je demandais juste… »

N « TU OSES ! »

Nami prit un air prétentieux et partit avec le plateau vide, puisque Luffy avait, comme d'habitude, profité du premier instant d'inattention pour s'enfiler la bouffe. Elle revint avec l'entrée et les invités passèrent à table.

Z « bon, alors, c'est quoi l'entrée ? »

N « c'est une entrée ANGLAISE ! »

Z « mais encore ? »

Nami, visiblement contrariée, jeta l'entrée sur la table et partit, alors que Luffy, avec une canne à pêche sortie de nulle part, attrapait le plat et le gobait.

Z « elle commence à me casser les burnes anglaises… »

B « ouais, je vois pas pourquoi elle case l'Angleterre dans tous ses plats, d'autant plus que c'était juste un pâté en boîte… »

Mais déjà Nami revint, apportant le plat.

N « voici le plat… »

Z « anglais, merci, on connaît. »

B « qu'est ce qu'on se fait chier… »

M « j'ai jamais autant baillé de ma vie… »

Ils avalèrent leur plat, qui se composait d'un poisson pané avec des frites surgelées.

Z « au moins, Pipo se fais pas trop chier à cuisiner… »

N « mangez, et après viendra l'animation ANGLAISE ! »

Z « mais, c'était pas les échecs ? »

N « mais non. Et comme nous sommes des gentlemen, vous vous doutez que l'animation sera… »

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux.

Z « encore des échecs ? »

B « du golf ? »

M « du crocket ? »

L « du lancer de grenouilles mortes ! »

Nami soupira et prit son visage dans ses mains.

N « mais non, imbéciles, ce sera une GROSSE BASTON ! »

A ces mots, de la musique death metal retentit à fond dans la maison. Nami déchira son costume anglais pour se retrouver habillée en punk, attrapa un club de golf qui traînait avant de frapper Luffy qui hurla de douleur. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin en pleurant.

L « mais, et le dessert ? »

N « y'en a pas ! »

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandirent, et ses pupilles prirent la taille d'une épingle.

L « mais j'ai faim… »

Z « oh non –ouille- pas encore ! »

B « fuyez –aie- ou vous serez gobés ! »

Luffy ouvrit sa bouche, où on pouvait apercevoir un trou noir, et aspira littéralement l'univers. Un grand « bang » se fit entendre, et tout se retrouva à sa place.

Z « il s'est passé quoi, la ? »

M « une faille dimensionnelle, je dirais. »

B « mieux vaut ne pas savoir… »

* * *

Passons maintenant à la notation ! Une note, messieurs ?

Z « j'en ai vraiment ma claque de ces dîner infernaux avec tous ces malades ! Zéro ! »

M « il faut reconnaître que la bouffe était quand même la meilleure que j'ai mangée de tous les dîners… mais bon, j'ai envie de gagner, alors Zéro ! »

B « on a pas idée de faire des animations aussi débiles ! Zéro ! »

L « pas de dessert : dîner de merde ! Zéro ! »

Bien ! Restez bien branchés sur PiratesTV, la chaîne des malades mentaux ! Dans quelques heures, nous aurons les résultats de l'émission !


	7. Conclusion

Chers téléspectateurs, voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! Les représentants de chaque binôme sont attablés sur le plateau de votre émission préférée, « un dîner presque raté » ! Dans quelques minutes, vous saurez enfin le dénouement tant attendu de ces semaines de dîners tous plus fous les uns que les autres !

Et maintenant, candidats, lisez vos notes à voix haute !

Z « Zéro. »

B « Zéro. »

M « Zéro. »

L « Zéro. »

N « Zéro. »

Dans ce cas, vous avez tous gagné ! Et comme vous étiez deux pas groupe, donc 10 candidats, ça fera 10 euros chacun ! Bon, c'est pas grand-chose, mais vous pourrez toujours acheter un bouquin de cuisine, et ce sera pas de trop ! Profitez bien de votre gain !

Z « Quoi ?! Les 100 euros me reviennent de droit ! »

B « Menteurs ! Traîtres ! Tous des traîtres ! J'avais pourtant graissé la patte du directeur ! »

L « Cuisine ? Un bouquin ? Ça se mange ? »

M « De toutes façons, je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes que de sales tricheurs ! Je suis le seul qui aurait dû gagner ! »

N « BASTON ! »


End file.
